or pleasure
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: She stood there in a tight black mini dress and fishnet stockign and knee high heeled boots, her midnight blue hair flowing down her back. LEMON! AxP pairing.One-shot


Me: I feel so horrid

Me: I feel so horrid. After you read this. You must forget it was I who wrote this. I don't own the storm hawks and I so hate the fact that I lost control to write this.

- - -X

She let her long midnight blue hair flow down her back as her black mini dress hugged her form in all the right spots, showing off her curves a little to well. He lick his lips hungrily as his eyes swept up her long legs until the cloth of her dress covered it, only mere inches below her private. Her dark lashes fluttered her eyes half closed as she basked in the light of his torture. She knew his face getting to be redder then his hair because her dress complemented her figure so nicely and made her skin look lighter and more like chocolate.

"P-Piper." He gasped. Her eyes fluttered open as she smirked.

"What's the matter Aerrow?" She teased in a voice filled with lust. His breathing got slightly heavier as she slowly slides her dress down her legs, reveling her black lace thong and black lace bra, covered by a black laced up corset that held up her fish netting stockings. She walked over him slowly and seductively, her knee high black heeled boots making no sound of on the carpet of his room.

She silently ran her fingers up her bare torso, his hard abs hot and sweaty, and her finger tips slightly tickling him. His boxers grew tight as she slowly unlaced her corset and let it drop to the floor. His eyes traveled over her what had to be 36D bra in black transparent lace. She silently chuckled at his ever growing erection. She gently slid his boxers off his body, freeing his erection. She climbed onto the bed and gently licked his erection, making him moan in pleasure. She gently took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, making him struggle to not buck his hips and as he bit back a moan.

"Where in… the world …did you… learn this?" He whispered breathlessly, as she continued to doing a sucking and a licking combination to his cock. She looked at him funny as she pulled away.

"You seriously don't think I spend all day in my lab doing research now do you?" She asked, as she crawled up his body to kiss his lips. He grasped her hair and pulled her in hungrily for a kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth, which he fought a battle with her tongue for dominance. He suddenly felt her hand around his rod, sliding up once before he lost control. He flipped her over and took her bra right off her body, almost ripping it in the process. He brought his lips down to her breast and licked it, making it grow hard and her breath come in short pants as his other hand gently rubbed the other breast.

"A-Aerrow." She gasped, her face heating up, her hair probably redder then his hair. He switched some time later before trailing kisses down her flat stomach to her underwear which he gently slid off, unzipping her boots and taking them off in the process. He quickly went back to her stomach slowly kissed down until he reached her center which he kissed once before kissing back up her body and entering her.

"If you were attempting to torture me you failed." He told her as she gently moaned at the feeling she loved so much, the feeling of him inside of her. He pushed in and out slowly before speeding up and getting more powerful and quick in his movements, their moans getting louder and louder and louder.

"A-A-Aerrow!" She gasped as she bit her lip in ecstasy. She gasped as she neared her climax.

"Piper!" He gasped as he neared his as well.

"AERROW!" She shouted as she released.

"PIPER!" He grunted as he released his seed into her as well. They collapsed together onto the bed, gasping and panting.

"Happy birthday Aerrow." She whisphered. " Happy 21st birthday."

"I can't believe you went shopping just for this." He murmured into her hair as he curled up with her.

"I'm only 20. Who says I won't use it again." She replied. Aerrow gently kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Hope we didn't wake the others." He whisphered.

"We'll find out in the morning." She murmured in return. And together they drifted off into a fitful sleep.

- - -X

Me: Now forget I ever wrote this.


End file.
